The present invention relates generally to firearms and more particularly to the removal of projectiles and obstructions from muzzle-loading guns without firing the same.
Interest in collecting and shooting muzzle-loading guns has been increasing for many years. Muzzle-loading guns fall generally into two well known categories: flintlock and percussion. Because of the increasing value and scarcity of originals, manufacturers of firearms have begun making reproductions for shooters to use. An entire industry has grown up around this sport. There are now manufacturers in this and other countries making copies of antiques as well as new designs for hunting and target use. There are even target shooting competitions on the international level, and many states have set up special seasons for hunters using muzzle-loading guns.
Modern firearms use ammunition that is pre-assembled into a cartridge or shotshell containing the powder charge, projectile(s) and priming, all in a convenient casing usually made of metal and/or plastic. On the other hand, muzzle-loading guns use "unfixed" or "loose" ammunition For each shot, a measured amount of black powder must be poured down the barrel into the breech of the muzzle-loading gun. The projectile, usually a round ball wrapped in a greased patch or a conical "minnie balls", is pushed into the barrel and rammed down tightly against the powder charge with the ramrod. The gun is then ready to be primed and discharged.
On occasion, it is necessary to remove the projectile from the muzzle-loading gun by means other than firing it out. This can happen when (1) the shooter simply decides not to shoot, (2) the powder becomes spoiled by exposure to moisture or an over oiled barrel, or (3), as sometimes happens, the shooter forgets to load the powder first.
If no powder is in the gun, it is sometimes possible to get enough powder into the breech behind the projectile to permit it to be shot out. For example, by removing the nipple of a percussion gun, working some powder into the area ahead of the nipple, replacing the nipple, and repriming, the barrel can sometimes be shot clear. Some flintlocks have removable vent liners and a similar procedure can be followed.
To remove a projectile, the prior art also teaches use of a ball screw, closely resembling a wood screw, usually mounted on the end of a ramrod. The ball screw is pushed down the barrel and screwed into the lead projectile which can then be pulled out of the gun. If the projectile is not held firmly in the breech of the gun due to an undersized projectile or because of corrosion enlarging the breech area, it will be difficult or impossible to work the ball screw into it. Conversely, if the projectile is lodged too tightly in the breech, the ball screw will pull out and leave the projectile in the gun.
In the case of the ball screw, it is hazardous to be working over the muzzle of the gun if the gun is loaded as the position normally assumed by the shooter while using a ball screw almost assures personal injury in the event of an accidental discharge. Some experts recommend that water be poured into the barrel to wet the powder and render the gun harmless before using a ball screw to unload it.
If the above methods are not successful, it is usually necessary to take the gun to a gunsmith to have the barrel cleared.